


Full

by medelrey



Series: Full [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, POWER KINK I GUESS, Size Kink, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, dark!ish rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medelrey/pseuds/medelrey
Summary: Rey’s so tiny on the throne; her entire body fitting in the seat. She can barely reach the armrests and all Kylo can do is stare; eyes black with lust as he gaze settles over her, unable to blink — unable to think of anything but how she looks in this moment. Rey’s cheeks are beet red; her throat mattered with bruises from Kylo’s teeth and lips, pretty tanned skin dewy with sweat. She is a goddess, ethereal — Kylo knows he will never see another sight as beautiful as this. Stepping forward, he kneels on the steps of the dais, hands catching Rey’s ankles to harshly yank her forward, knowing her skin burns where it smarts against the smooth surface of the throne. He can feel it through the bond just as clearly as his desire thrums along with hers. What’s hers is his. They are one.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> .......This is a product of me losing my temper and being in a horrifically bad mood on Monday so dark!reylo and smut were the consequences. Also, if any of you are wondering, I AM working on chapter three of In the End. I'm just slow (and my temper is hampering my progress.) Enjoy!

The air is heady and it clouds Rey’s brain when she tries to think coherently. She closes her eyes and envelops the silence that surrounds her, fingers turning to fists at her sides. It is then that she feels it, _senses_ it — an invisible movement that crawls across her skin like a snake, licking its way across her body and inside her. Rey gives an involuntary flinch as the thing settles on her shoulder, an imaginary harsh whisper in her ear:  _this is what you were created for._ The metallic scent of blood is heavy in her nose as she thinks on it.  _Destruction, is it_? 

Kylo is not gentle when he comes to her, though neither is she. His hands grip her hips hard enough to bruise; his thumbs pressing hard against the bones that protrude from beneath the fabric of her pants. “You feel it, too,” he says, pulling her forward, winding his long fingers around her waist, caging Rey in. She couldn’t run even if she wanted to.

“What is it?”

He doesn’t answer. She already knows. Some part of her has _always_ known. 

It is the dark — consuming her, slicking up her veins and invading her thoughts, attempting to claim her as its own. She feels its power pulsing through her, its demand for glory, its demand for passion. She can feel all three. She can feel everything; is this what it means to hold the fate of the galaxy in her hands? It’s not a new feeling — she felt it that night in the forest when she had torn Kylo down, her lips a snarl as she stalked around him like a predator claiming its prey. She had been able to resist then. She won’t now. 

Nodding her head at Kylo in agreement doesn’t feel like defeat; it feels like victory. Rey breathes as she reaches up, wrapping her delicately small hand around Kylo’s throat, four fingers catching the damp knots of hair that dangle below his ear while her thumb presses hard on his pulse point. She smirks when she uses the Force, imagining instead that it’s her hands sneaking around his throat and she gets a rush of heat in her lower belly when Kylo flushes pink, Adam’s apple bobbing in an attempt to breathe.

_The power._

Rey lets go but her hand remains steady, giving a rough tug to cock his head to the side. She watches him for a minute, reveling in the purity of the moment. It is only them. It is a new world. She braces herself and pushes up on her toes, trailing her tongue along the plain of Kylo’s neck, humming — the sweat on his skin is salty and does not sate her. Too much heat courses through her veins and she feels the arousal pooling between her legs. There is only room for more. She bites — hard — on Kylo’s neck as her fingernails leave crescent moons in the surface of his skin. Rey knows it’ll be enough to leave a mark and the thought makes her eyes light up with lust.

“Enough,” Kylo says, ripping Rey back and crashing his mouth to hers. He is already breathless and his kiss is hard and all consuming. Rey can feel the dark pulsing around them, thrumming as though it’s alive; it’s energy content as it wraps them in an embrace. She returns his kiss with everything she has, teeth knocking against his as she flights to slip her tongue between his lips. Her hands are still fisted in his hair, curling harshly when Kylo nips at her lips with his teeth; sharp canines nicking the surface until the metallic taste of blood floods his taste buds. Rey pulls back to breathe and he takes advantage of it, pushing her away from his body to roughly slip his hands underneath the back of her top to yank it over her head. His hands and lips are immediately back on her skin when she’s bare before him, fingers finding her nipples to pinch and pull until they are rough, hardened nubs under his attention. Rey falls like putty in his hands. 

He lifts her as if she weighs nothing, his hands wrapping around the backs of her thighs to hoist Rey on his hips — her little lithe body immediately wrapping around him. The primal part of him swells with the realization just _how_ small Rey is in his arms and he smirks against her mouth; he wonders if she can hear his thoughts. 

_Obviously_ , she answers, running her hips in a circle against Kylo’s stomach, desperate for any friction. His moan is low and involuntary as he watches her move; her breasts pushing out as she arches her back to be _closer._ He decides in this moment that he could watch Rey squirm every minute for the rest of his life. Kylo smiles softly before he ducks his head, roughly kissing her neck this time, using his teeth to mark and claim her, sucking a heavy purple bruise to the right of her jugular. It pulses with every pump of her heart.

He walks backward, balancing Rey’s weight on one arm before he flexes his fingers forward, using the Force to drag the bottom half of Snoke’s corpse from the throne before he sends the whole of it skidding across the room with an unpleasant thump where it stops, colliding with the rest of the defeated. Rey actually gives a laugh, her eyes twinkling in the dim-red glow of the room. If Kylo thought her light was beautiful, he never imagined what her dark could be. It is lasting; it is the only thing he will ever see for the rest of his life.

 ***

Rey’s so tiny on the throne; her entire body fitting in the seat. She can barely reach the armrests and all Kylo can do is stare; eyes black with lust as he gaze settles over her, unable to blink — unable to think of anything but how she looks in this moment. Rey’s cheeks are beet red; her throat mattered with bruises from Kylo’s teeth and lips, pretty tanned skin dewy with sweat. She is a goddess, ethereal — Kylo knows he will never see another sight as beautiful as this. Stepping forward, he kneels on the steps of the dais, hands catching Rey’s ankles to harshly yank her forward, knowing her skin burns where it smarts against the smooth surface of the throne. He can feel it through the bond just as clearly as his desire thrums along with hers. What’s hers is his. They are one.

Rey’s cunt is glistening and dripping with wetness when he leans forward, using two fingers to spread her swollen lips. Rey keens, pushing her hips up at the soft contact, her cunt clenching in anticipation. The passion _pulses_ inside her, demands more than this — it controls her. She has denied desire her entire life and it turns her greedy in this moment. She is tired of telling herself no, it has gotten old — she will take and take it now. Rey’s head swims with _how_ much she wants, desiring Kylo’s mouth, his hands, his cock. All of it. All of him. _Except it is not a want; it is a need._

_You can have it all_ , _Rey_. _I will give you everything._

She grins lazily, hooking her leg around Kylo’s neck, centering his face with her cunt. She should be embarrassed but she’s not. She wants this more than she can ever remember wanting anything. Kylo stills for only a moment before he dives into her center, laying his tongue flat against her slit. Her cunt is heady and leaves a heavy taste in his mouth, but he can’t get enough. He licks up and down, running a circle around her clit every time he reaches it. Rey whimpers his name when he sinks his tongue inside her — the feeling is not quite like the pleasure when he touches her swollen numb, but she feels  _full —_ and that is what she craves. 

Tightening her knee, Rey pulls Kylo in closer, using his shoulder for leverage when she begins to raise herself up, grinding her pussy along his tongue, taking her pleasure for herself, though Kylo is only too happy to grant it. His hands encase her thighs completely, fingertips pressing into her skin, his dark eyes locked on hers as she rides his face. When his nose bumps against her clit, Rey flinches, arching her back. “There,” she whines, “again. Again.”

Kylo smirks against her thigh as he eases back, loosening his grip so he can slip two fingers deep inside her, his tongue pressing down on the spot where she demanded. He crooks his digits in time with the way he flicks over her clit, watching _his_ scavenger writhe and moan on a throne that should be made for them. He could do this _all_ day and never grow tired of it — the taste of her in his mouth is exquisite. He flicks his tongue over her clit over and over as his fingers flex in and out of her over and over. Rey’s cries grow louder and she comes suddenly, catching both of them by surprise as she quakes, morning and mewling some semblance of his name as she writhes on the throne. She is unbound and gorgeous as she caresses her own breasts in her hands, rolling her nipples under her palms.

 ***

It’s almost comical how quickly Kylo can maneuver Rey around, pushing and pulling her body to fit his whims. He has her in his arms in a mere second, taking her former spot upon the throne and setting her upright so that she her thighs are on either side of his. Rey’s hands work quickly to rid him of his tunic, throwing his belt somewhere in the room before she tugs the garment up, revealing his solid, toned chest. It takes her breath away — it’s nothing she hasn’t seen but it still leaves her stomach turning in awe. Leaning forward, she trails wet kisses across his collarbones leading to the scar on his shoulder which she traces all its edges with the tip of her tongue. Kylo hisses, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck to pull her in for a searing kiss. 

His cheeks and chin are still damp with her wetness and Rey whines when she tastes herself on his tongue. It’s deliciously forbidden and she desires so much more of it. She kisses him urgently with so much want that it hurts her bones. She barely even registers that he’s moving underneath her, his own steady fingers undoing the fastenings of his pants. Rey gasps when she sees his length, hard and aching _for her_. His erection is trapped between them; precum leaking from the tip and she’s overcome with the desire to touch — to taste. But something stops her.

Kylo uses the force to pin Rey’s arms behind her back, her body at the mercy of his own. She could fight him, of course, but it feels _too_ good and her mind is weak from all the pleasure. Rey gasps when he traces his cock up and down her slit, eyes trained on the way her wetness coats his length before he raises her up before he lets her sink back down. “Please,” Rey murmurs, head falling forward. “Please.”

With a look, Kylo bounces her up and down on his cock, fingers squeezing at her hips as he pushes up every time he slams her back down. She is stretched, being pulled apart, _filled_ , and she moans loudly, arching her back to press her hips closer. “Do you like that?” He hisses, sliding his grip down, taking her ass in his hands. 

Long fingers press into her skin harshly and he groans as his cock slips deeper inside her sweet cunt. Rey nods, eyes lidded, hair matted to her forehead with sweat. Kylo smiles sweetly at her reply — like he isn’t thinking of all the ways he can have her — of all the ways he can take her and make her scream his name. Blinking, he releases Rey’s arms without ceremony before he stills her, turning her body so that she faces the empty, silent chamber. She braces herself on his knees, whining under her breath as Kylo rubs his cock up and down her slit once again, teasing her until tears brim in the corners of her eyes.  

Rey grits her teeth when he presses the head of his length inside her, holding himself completely still. She quivers, body desperate to pull him in. “Move,” She grunts. 

“You,” he says, voice like velvet before he slams her down, fingers curling over her shoulder. She uses her knees to push herself up before she presses back down, his name spilling from her lips every single time. 

Kylo watches her ass bounce as she rides him, winding his fingers into her hair, yanking her back so his lips are flush at Rey’s ear. “Picture it, Rey, this is all ours. The galaxy is ours.” He sneaks a hand to the front of her, the pads of his fingers circling over her clit as he speaks. “And I can fuck you just like this,” he whispers, grasping the back of her neck, “all the time.”

He sets Rey’s rhythm, slowing her down and speeding her up as he sees fit. Kylo traces Rey’s swollen nub lazily, his own eyes falling closed as she pulses around him, the hazy pleasure of her orgasm thrumming through the bond. She loses her rhythm as she comes, fingers scratching for purchase on the too-smooth surface of the throne. She sobs as she finishes, rearing her hips back to slot against Kylo’s, head lulling on his shoulder. Arms encircling her waist, he ruts up, burying himself inside her cunt as deep as he can, groaning as Rey flexes once more. “Come inside me,” she whispers, voice almost begging. “I want to feel you.”

Kylo cuts his teeth in her neck, drawing them along the damp surface of her skin until he bites, sucking another purple bloom for her to find when she looks in the mirror. Losing himself, he spills inside her, warm and sticky with a heavy groan. The grip he has on her hips is harsh when he holds her down to him, his breath coming in short pants and whimpers as he fills her with his spend. They are both still as they come down from the moment; the cool air passing over their bodies, eliciting goose-bumps on their exposed skin. Rey knows she will never get enough of _this_ , of _this moment_ , how it feels when her needs are sated and the world is at her fingertips. She can do _anything_ with Kylo and her side; the two of them together are _unstoppable._

He pulls out of her with a surprising gentleness, both of their eyes trained on the spot where his semen pools on the black fabric of his pants. Rey feels empty where it drips from her, the feeling lingering through the bond where Kylo feels it, too. She spins on his lap, watching him drag his fingers through the puddle before he brings it to her lips, his movements careful and controlled. “Open,” he murmurs, grinning when his taste is on her tongue.

Rey licks and sucks his hand clean, letting Kylo’s digits fall from her mouth with a gentle pop, smirking devilishly when she looks in his eye. She feels dirty but _full_ , _whole_ , and it is the start of new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day. As always, find me on tumblr thirsting over these two @ ycungreylo.tumblr.com


End file.
